


¿Recuerdas las tardes? ¿Recuerdas las noches?

by Sasori_Ainsworth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disappointment, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori_Ainsworth/pseuds/Sasori_Ainsworth
Summary: Todo está olvidado, todo fue como un hermoso sueño. Con el tiempo se ha vuelto mejor pero no vamos a echar un vistazo al cielo como antes lo solíamos hacer juntos. La felicidad se queda en los recuerdos.Ha pasado el tiempo que pasó y las palabras no sanan porque solo me tortura, ahora estaré mejor, pero tal vez no contigo, y volverás, pero no seré el mismo.





	¿Recuerdas las tardes? ¿Recuerdas las noches?

Todavía recuerdo esas cálidas noches, aquellos en los que tiraste piedras a la ventana de mi habitación porque ya era pasada la medianoche y sabías que todavía estaba despierto, no te importaba que mi abuelo te reprendiera por tu comportamiento vandálico al romper casi siempre el vidrio de mi ventana. Siempre supiste cómo me gustaba patinar y te aprovechaste de eso. Cuando finalmente hayas llamado mi atención, me dirías que fuera contigo al lago congelado para patinar. Que el cielo se veía mucho mejor allí que en la ciudad. De alguna manera, siempre me convenciste, no como si fuera difícil. Y allí estaba yo, saliendo de la ventana de mi habitación a las 2 am para pasar más tiempo con el hombre del que me había enamorado desde que te había visto por primera vez, esos hermosos orbes azulados que me quitaban el sueño, siempre deseé despertar y ver que lo único que reflejará en tus ojos fuera yo. Nos metíamos en la vieja camioneta y conducías a lo que describiste como un "lugar dulce para disfrutar de las estrellas" No era más que un campo vacío lejos de donde vivíamos pero lo bello es que había un lago y ahí podríamos patinar juntos. Pero se volvió especial para mí porque me trajiste allí y pasaríamos la noche dentro del camioneta acostados y tapados con una vieja manta que trajiste, solo mirando un cielo resplandeciente. Recuerdo que siempre iniciaba una pelea contigo porque yo si quería patinar pero casi siempre estábamos comparando las estrellas con tus ojos, pero nunca brillarían con tanta intensidad.

Todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te sentías igual que yo. Cómo me prometiste tantas cosas dulces, que ahora, cuando lo pienso, probablemente no signifique nada. Ha habido tantas veces en las que me dijiste que morirías por estar conmigo, pero no podrías por razones personales o por la diferencia de edad. Yakov me había mencionado que te gustaba salir demasiado con Christophe y que les gustaba embriagarse hasta que ambos perdieran el conocimiento. Me dijiste que no me preocupara por ti por lo que siempre estaría de acuerdo con lo que dijeras. Siempre intenté abstenerme de sentirme estúpido, pensando que algún día serías mío. Pero todo cambió la noche en que me dejé llevar, después de eso fue todo lo que siempre quisiste de mí. Cada vez que me visitabas, te ponía caliente y pesado, lo confundí con amor y afecto.

Todavía recuerdo cómo todo empezó a cambiar lentamente una vez que finalmente te fuiste a Japón. Ahora visitarías menos, y cuando lo hicieras, tendría una piel recién magullada que no vino de mí. Tú también actuarías diferente, más distante. No pude ver esa jodida sonrisa que haría que mi estómago se atara con nudos tan a menudo. Tus palabras cariñosas se apagaron. Tampoco me miraste como solías hacerlo, no más de esos ojos llenos de amor que he venido a adorar con cada fibra de mi ser. En cada reunión, me tocarías cada vez menos. Ansiaba por tu toque, oh dios, pensé que iba a morir sin él. Pero, ¿quién era yo para hacerte hacer cosas que no querías hacer?

Todavía recuerdo cuando finalmente dejaste de venir y apenas me hablas más. Cómo todas esas palabras dulces una vez empezaron a atormentar mi mente tarde en la noche, cómo me dolían. Y en algún momento me harían llorar, porque te extrañé. Me perdí esos momentos que tuvimos juntos. Me enterrarían profundamente en la nostalgia, demasiado dolorosos y simplemente demasiado ocupados revolcándome en odiarme para hacer algo más. Claro, otras personas a las que no estaba tan cerca de visitar. Siempre se esforzaban por hacerme sentir mejor. Protégeme de todos esos rumores acerca de ti, de que siempre tuviste un puto nuevo cada semana. Traté de no escuchar, pero siempre se metían en mi oído y se asentaban en mi mente por el mayor tiempo posible. Nunca entendí realmente cómo mis amigos se quedaron a mi lado a través de toda esa mierda. Me hubiera dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca sané verdaderamente,

Todavía recuerdo cuando todo lo que hicimos finalmente no significó nada para mí, ya nada significó nada para mí. Estaba completamente adormecido, pero no tienes la culpa. No como a ti te importa, y con toda honestidad, yo tampoco. Ya no. Decidí que era hora de superar este amor de un solo lado. Me dijeron que la mejor manera de superar a alguien es ponerse encima de otra persona y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a disfrutar lo que me queda y voy a ganar y voy a ser mejor de lo que soy, y no me importa lo que pienses de mí si algo sobre mí llega a tus oídos. Solo sé, que en algún momento de mi vida, estaba realmente enamorado de ti. Eras todo lo que me importaba, pero ahora todo es diferente. Pero quiero agradecerte por ser mi primer amor y con suerte, el último, el amor y la angustia. Y si me ves a mi alrededor, ni siquiera te molestes en saludar.

 

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> CANCIÓN: ТЕЛЬМИНА ТОНИКЯН - А ПОМНИШЬ ВЕЧЕР, А ПОМНИШЬ ВЕЧЕРА


End file.
